


The End Of All Things

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Amazons - Freeform, Angst, Apocalypse, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Goddesses, Het, Het and Slash, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a new world arise from the ashes of the old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There will be character deaths and battlefield violence in various chapters.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Continuity: Comicsverse (mix of pre-COIE with current canon) and a dash of _Smallville._  
>  General Summary: Can a new world arise from the ashes of the old?  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: February 24, 2008-February 26, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: February 26, 2008-March 11, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 855 + 1172 + 776 + 527 + 1079 + 1057 + 1689 + 1920 + 1332 + 701 (Total: 11,102)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: While this was written from Diana’ POV, this story is structured like Strange Brew and [The Family Series](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html) with multiple characters and pairings. The prominent pairings are Clark/Bruce, Dick/Roy, Ollie/Dinah, and Steve/Diana, and there are other pairings and characters included as well. Since there were so many, only the major characters and pairings were listed.  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> This is a story of loss, grace under fire, and hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana must accept her Destiny.

**Fourteen Months Ago**

When the invasion first began, the Justice League of America had been confident they could stop it. They had stopped at least a half-dozen against Earth in the last two decades, and this one did not look to be any different.

The aliens used simple technology, not much more advanced than Earth’s military fighter jets. The Davons were humanoid and were not especially big nor super-intelligent or super-powered, just a race out for conquest like so many. The JLA didn’t take them lightly, but they figured they had an excellent chance of ending the invasion before too many people got hurt.

They were wrong.

& & & & & &

**The Present**

Diana stood on the Acropolis before the Parthenon, smoke swirling up from the city below. Mists shimmered around the ancient pillared temple, and the two figures within those mists were solemn and garbed in Greek clothing, one in a long, flowing _chiton_ , the other in battle dress.

“Great Goddesses…” Diana choked. Her long skirt and cape billowed out behind her.

“I am sorry, Diana,” said Aphrodite softly. 

Diana looked out at the city, remembering other cities and towns and so many of their inhabitants gone…

Athena spoke. “You acquitted yourself well, as did your colleagues. We need you again.”

Anger sparked in blue eyes. “I have nothing left to give!”

The Goddesses exchanged looks. “It is your Destiny, Diana.” Aphrodite’s voice was soft but firm.

Diana clamped down on an urge to stamp her boot. “I do not care about Destiny anymore.” Suddenly all the fire went out of her. “I am sorry, Great Ones. I cannot…”

Sympathy suffused Aphrodite’s voice. “Understandable, Diana.” She waved her hand and another figure appeared to the right of Athena. “You can rail against Destiny, but it would do you no good. Eventually you would embrace it, but years would be wasted. Time is not your friend.”

“Time is all I have now.” Diana’s voice was steady, nearly emotionless. She touched the Medal around her neck.

Destiny was blond like the other two, and her _chiton_ resembled Aphrodite’s, but her eyes held a faraway look. The color was indefinable, shifting and changing as she Saw.

“I am sorry, Highness,” she said softly. 

Diana sighed. “I know better than to fight Destiny.”

A small, sad smile appeared on the face of the Goddess.

Diana looked at Athena. “Was this Ares’ doing?”

Athena shook her head. “He enjoys war, of course, but there is little use for him to work for this result. He was, in fact, on your side.”

Diana stared, then asked, “Is that why some of us survived?”

“It was at least a help.” Athena’s golden armor glinted in the reflection from a fire on the nearby hillside. “But it was your courage and those of your comrades that ensured your survival.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that is a good thing.” Diana’s eyes were tired. “I not only lost good friends and people close to my heart, Athena, but some have been lost to Lyssa.”

Athena nodded solemnly. “Such is the toll of war.” 

Diana looked once again to the city.

“Do not grieve muchly for the city, Diana. Athens will endure. She always does.”

“I cannot do this alone.” Weariness laced her voice.

“If the Canary survives her grief, she will be the one who will stand by your side foremost of all.”

Diana nodded. She looked down at the ground, then up as she squared her shoulders. “I will fulfill my Destiny. But I have some requests to make of you.”

“Speak.”

Diana removed the Medal from around her neck and held it out to Athena. “You gave this to me to protect my Beloved in war. I ask that Vulcan make some modifications.”

Athena took it sorrowfully. “It shall be done.”

Diana turned to Aphrodite. “The Island?”

“It will grow over and return to its roots. There will be a Day of Return. That I promise thee.”

Diana nodded. She gave Athena her specifications, then looked at Destiny. “Who should I take?”

Destiny named them, and Diana said, “It shall be done.” She looked a final time at Athena and Aphrodite. “I cannot let…Lyssa must not be allowed to keep…”

Aphrodite nodded. “We have prepared a place on Olympus for him.” Gentle sympathy shone in her eyes. “Love is not easy, Princess.”

“No.”

Athena gestured towards Athens with her sword. “The world will burn clean, and civilization will begin anew. Your Mission will ensure that Earth will prosper again.”

Diana bowed her head, her cape blowing in the wind. She gripped her sword, then raised it.

“That Earth will prosper again, I vow, Great Goddesses.” 

They returned her salute and she turned and walked away down the Acropolis.

Aphrodite watched sadly. “Her heart is broken.”

Athena clutched the Medal in her hand. “I know.” She curled her fingers around the cold metal. “Her love has been burned out with the fires of war. Her survival will depend on that cleansing.”

“For now.”

“For now.”

Destiny spoke dreamily. “It shall be done.”

The three Goddesses melted away into the mists.


	2. Stone Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of the War, Diana suffers a crushing blow.

**In The Early Days Of The Davon War (One Year Ago, Two Months After Invasion Day)**

Diana whirled her Lasso over her head, throwing it to capture a Davon soldier. The armored alien fell, and she quickly knocked him out. There was a knot of soldiers up ahead that she must take care of, nodding to Dinah as the Canary and Green Arrow moved forward.

Nightwing and Red Arrow were right behind them. Diana searched for Clark and Bruce. She saw Clark high above in the sky, fending off a fleet of planes, and on the ground, Bruce was plying his special skills.

Diana pushed forward, dispatching the Davons with ease, but she was worried.

Two months, and still the invaders came, in wave after wave. The JLA had not been able to handle them by themselves. Now the military had been called into service, and as the most powerful nation, the United States had answered the call with the most pilots and soldiers. Other nations were fighting over their own homelands and Diana knew that her sister Amazons had prepared Paradise Island for possible attack.

The U.S. planes were fighting high above her in the sky alongside Superman, who started to forge ahead.

A silver plane broke through the clouds, the sun glinting off its metal skin, and then a massive swarm of enemy craft surrounded it. The pilot fought skillfully, and Diana’s attention returned to Clark as she heard Bruce’s cry. She saw Clark stagger after being hit by a missile, then drop to the ground. Kryptonite, or something else?

She began to run, then noticed the lone American plane banking away after scoring several hits.

The plane took a direct hit.

Diana’s soul screamed. 

The plane crashed, the earth shaking as Bruce and Dick grabbed Clark and dragged him to cover. Diana ran for the plane, panic seizing every nerve.

Black smoke billowed up from the wreckage, which was strewn all over the landscape. Diana saw a glint of blond hair and frantically threw off the pieces of twisted metal from the pilot.

 _Her_ pilot.

“Steve…!” She knelt beside him.

Blood, a body twisted at impossible angles, pain-filled eyes opening as Steve struggled for breath. She gently brushed the hair back from his eyes.

“Angel…”

“It is all right. I will get you to a hospital.” Her hand was shaking as she grasped his shoulder. Broken. 

“No…no time…” Agony laced every breath. “Diana…”

Diana leaned down closer. “Yes, Beloved?”

“Always…be with you…always love you…my Angel…”

She kissed him, and when she lifted her head up, his eyes looked directly into her soul.

The next instant, he was gone.

Diana stared down at him, feelings draining away. Numbness spread out along her limbs and she ignored the sounds of battle around her. Her hand gently caressed the sun-bright hair.

Several minutes later, she returned to the battle.

& & & & & &

Diana fought without feeling, her movements powerful and precise. She gave no quarter or mercy, and the Davons on the ground began to run from her.

The battle slowly went the Terrans’ way, the JLA and the military pushing back the Davons.

This time.

When peace finally settled over the battlefield, Diana approached the small clearing where Clark was slowly soaking up the sun and recovering, Bruce close by his side. Dick parted from Roy and went to her, a sad smile on his face.

“It was a tough one, but you were magnificent out there…Diana?”

He saw the Medal around her neck and the dead look in her eyes. “Di…Diana? Steve…?”

A small whimper escaped his lips when she nodded, and he carefully approached her, putting his arms around her. She could see the stricken looks on her colleagues’ faces and saw Green Lantern alight, his costume torn and his body slumped with exhaustion. He took one look at her and seemed to collapse into himself, Roy quickly grabbing hold of him.

“I have to take his body back to his family,” Diana said.

“We’ll help you.” Dick turned. “Hal, you’d better stay here with Clark and Bruce. Roy and I can…”

“No.” Hal shook his head. “Steve was my friend. I want to help.” He looked mutely at Diana, who knew the history between her Beloved and this man. She nodded her permission. 

Hal had lost a lover, too.

She looked at Clark for a frightening moment, violent jealousy surging up in her.

_Why is **he** alive for Bruce and **my** Beloved is dead?_

But the feeling subsided, her chest heaving, and she felt dead again. She really could not begrudge Bruce his good fortune. He still had a life ahead of him.

Hers was now much, much less.

The small group returned to the site of the plane crash. She saw how Dick and Roy held each other’s hands tightly, as if afraid to let go.

A small part of her cried when she would not cry.

& & & & & &

The funeral was very proper, very military. There were representatives from the military and superhero community there, some having known Steve personally and others supporting her. She was grateful for the support but did not need it.

She only needed Steve.

She watched as the flag was ceremoniously folded after taken off the coffin, the military escort very precise. Taps played mournfully on the lone bugle, echoing in the crisp spring air. A gentle breeze brought a shower of apple blossoms and Diana carefully quashed the memory of walking in the nearby orchard with her hand in her lover’s grasp. The officer in charge handed the flag to Steve’s mother, his father and sister standing on her right, Diana to her left. The headstone was flanked by stone angels kneeling, crowns of flowers around their heads.

Diana looked down at the coffin. A wail began to build up in her and she once again carefully quashed it.

The time to scream at the Gods was not now.

It was after the funeral that Cecilia Trevor came up to her while people were mingling at the reception and hugged her.

“He loved you so much, my dear. Never doubt that.”

“I do not.” 

Diana looked at Cecilia when they parted, seeing the suffering in the woman’s eyes. She wondered how long Steve’s father would last. He had not been well recently.

Jim Trevor came up to her, arms slightly shaky as he hugged her, too.

“I wonder at this war,” he said sadly. “Reminds me of Korea.”

“How so?”

“The U.S. troops thought they had everything under control, were convinced their technology was superior, and then the Chinese entered the war. Wave after wave came, and drove back and stalemated everything for three years.” He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he said, “We’ll be praying for you and your friends, Diana.”

Diana nodded, her cape and long skirt blowing in the breeze, the Medal of Athena cold on her skin.

An Amazon must never give up. 

Even when she wanted to.


	3. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JLA must work with Lex Luthor as the War grinds on.

**Ten Months Ago**

The Justice League and other heroes looked up at the large viewscreen grimly. Lex Luthor’s visage stared back at them, and the heroes alternately glared and grimaced. A few were more neutral in expression like Diana.

Clark was one of them.

_“We have to bring you in for tests, Superman. Otherwise we can’t be certain of the new armor.”_

“Lex, do you really think this will work?”

 _“We have to try.”_ Lex frowned. _“The Davons are using Kryptonite against you. You’re as vulnerable as any of us now.”_

Bruce’s visage grew even more grim at the words but he said nothing. He and Clark had fought a titanic argument over letting Lex work with the JLA ( _“You can’t trust Lex, Clark, no matter what you think!”_ ) but had abruptly stopped when he had seen Diana. Instead, he had gritted his teeth and agreed to bringing in Lex.

Bruce rarely left Clark’s side now, and insisted that Dick be brought into the League during this time of crisis. Roy certainly had no objections, and neither had anyone else. Connor, Kon and Tim had also been brought in, and now the JLA and the other heroes were sitting in the meeting room of the Hall of Justice. 

The Watchtower had been destroyed a month ago, and the old headquarters was now serving them well. Hidden in the North American mountains, the Hall was safe from the aliens, at least for now.

Diana watched with a calmness that was no act. She didn’t say it to anyone, but she didn’t feel anything anymore. Perhaps a twinge here and there, but her social interactions were from memory now. She slept little, unable to bear the same dream over and over of a silver plane crashing into the ground, and battle was the only thing keeping her going. Her mother was far too busy to talk to, as several small attacks had occurred against Paradise Island, Hippolyta surmising that they were reconnaissance missions.

Diana watched as Clark spoke to Lex, absently touching her Medal.

“Is the prototype ready?”

Lex nodded. _“Ready whenever you are, Superman.”_

Bruce looked as if he wanted to scream but said, “If it keeps you safe, we’d better test it.”

Lex’s smile was triumphant. _“A good decision… **Batman.”**_

Diana lifted an eyebrow.

Bruce remained cool as he answered, “Of course, Lex. Keeping Superman in working order will give us a big advantage over the Davons.”

Clark smiled. “I have you and Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries to thank, Lex.”

Lex smiled again. _“Yes, you do...”_

Diana sat up straighter. Lex had not spoken the name, but _Clark_ hung in the air between him and Superman. And both Clark and Bruce had slipped into calling him ‘Lex’ instead of ‘Luthor’. She wasn’t as surprised when Clark did it. She had heard him call Luthor by his first name when he was alone with the man. But Bruce?

Her eyes widened slightly. 

_Lex knows their identities!_

Of course! Her mind went back to articles she had read before the War. Lex had spent some time in Smallville at a fertilizer plant that his family owned. Before that, he had attended Excelsior, a private school for the sons of the wealthy…including Bruce Wayne.

She nearly smashed a fist into the table. Of course! Why had she not seen this before?

She looked at Lex’s image onscreen and saw the smug triumph…and something else.

_Great Aphrodite! Love comes in strange ways. And knowing Bruce, he knows it, too._

“Diana!”

Diana turned and saw Donna Troy stagger in, shock bolting her up out of her chair.

Donna was bleeding, her Amazonian armor badly damaged. She held out a hand as she fell to her knees.

“What is it? Wonder Girl?” 

Diana was on her knees in front of her protégé. Donna looked at her with miserable eyes.

“The Island…we are close to defeat.”

Diana thought she could no longer feel anything.

She was wrong.

“Mother?”

Donna shook her head. “She was still fighting when she sent me. We need you, Diana!”

Dinah stood up. “The women will accompany you back, Wonder Woman.”

Diana nodded. Dick was already there, scooping Donna up in his arms. “We’ll take care of her, Wonder Woman. Please, go to your mother and sisters.”

Shayera was already checking out weapons, and Dinah was calling on her communicator to summon Starfire, Supergirl, and Batgirl.

Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

“Go and take care of your home, Diana. We can handle things here.”

Diana nodded. “Thank you.” She glanced up at Lex, who was quiet. 

She just hoped that they were not already too late.


	4. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and the female superheroes arrive on Paradise Island.

Smoke rose up from Paradise Island. No one spoke a word as they touched down on shore, walking up the beach, the waves washing over the bodies. Thin, blue-skinned Davons with punctured armor lay in the sand, Amazon bodies strewn around them, swords and crossbows broken and drenched in blood.

There was silence everywhere, not even the sound of a bird or small animal. Only the sound of the waves crashing on the beach below reached the ears of the small landing party as they climbed the steep cliff face.

In the city, Diana strode through deserted streets, the dead twisted brokenly on marble steps or lying in the dirt. Broken columns and burned buildings lined the main Avenue of Triumph. The Queen’s Palace was directly ahead.

Shocked and saddened glances passed among Dinah, Linda and Barbara. Kori and Shayera’s faces were stoic, their own Warrior pasts not allowing their emotions to show, though Hawkgirl’s hand twitched slightly on her mace.

Diana stepped into the cool halls of the Palace. Her home.

“Mother?” she called. 

The name echoed in the empty chambers. The Throne Room held only a few dead Themysciran Guards. A fountain splashed behind the Palace in the courtyard. Diana looked up.

“The Temple.”

The women walked quickly up the path, pausing at the top of the hill.

Diana rushed to the woman sprawled out on the steps before the altar of Aphrodite and Athena, the marble statues looking down impassively.

“Mother.”

Her voice was a whisper as she gathered the broken body in her arms. Her mother was in full battle regalia, and Diana removed the dented helmet, blond hair cascading out to frame a bloodless face.

Diana rocked back-and-forth. Fishnet stockings appeared in her line of sight.

“Diana?”

Diana lifted dead eyes to Dinah. “Check to see if there are any survivors. Then we bury the rest.”

Dinah nodded and left.

Diana started rocking again.

& & & & & &

There were no survivors. 

The work was arduous. Aphrodite’s Law was no longer in effect, so Dick, Roy, Clark, and Bruce arrived to help with the burials. When he first arrived, Dick informed Diana with a white face that Donna had died of her wounds, and Diana had merely nodded. 

The mass funeral was conducted by Amazon custom. Diana presided in a simple white chiton and gold circlet, her iron bracelets sheathed in gold. The Medal of Athena glinted around her neck. Braziers were lit all along the Avenue of Triumph as the bier of her mother was brought to the Temple. The others had already been buried, but now was the time, through the symbol of the Queen, to bid all of them goodbye.

Diana spoke the ancient words, the incense sweet and wispy as the sun shone down on the tropical paradise. Her mother was beautiful as she had always been, and now her long reign was done. No more worries, no more responsibilities, just an honored place on Olympus.

As the words faded in the breeze, Diana whispered, “May Donna, my sisters, and Steve welcome you to Paradise, Mother.”

She was the last living Amazon now.


	5. Ribbons Of Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a special facility built by Lex, Clark recovers from serious wounds while Bruce and Diana keep vigil.

**Six Months Ago**

& & & & & &

_“Angel.”_

_Diana opened her eyes. She was on the beach on Paradise Island, the sun sparkling on the waves. A silver plane burst through the clouds and fell, fell, fell to the ocean, breaking apart._

_Diana stood up and dove into the sea, swimming quickly out to the wreckage._

_Steve lifted his head from the plane’s wing, blond hair tumbling into his eyes like strands of sunlight. “Angel.”_

_“Steve!”_

_She kissed him, and they laughed together. She did not think it odd that he was garbed in a Greek _chiton_ , gold bracelets around his wrists as they played in the ocean. All she knew was that she was happy, no longer hollow inside. The gold-topped white buildings of the city glinted in the sun high up on the hill._

_They swam in unison, Diana playfully splashing her lover and he grinned, grabbing her shoulders and pulling them both down below the waves, breaking back up wrapped in a kiss._

_“Beloved,” Diana breathed._

_“I told you that I would always be with you.”_

_“I have felt so empty without you.” Diana glanced up and saw her mother and her court walking along the edge of the cliff, enjoying the day._

_“You’ve done so well, love.” Pride shone in blue eyes. He reached out and touched the Medal. “I will always love you.”_

_He began to fade, Diana frantically grasping his shoulders but he was like mist slipping through her fingers, ribbons of sunlight shimmering in the air._

_“No! Do not leave me!” The buildings up on the hill began to shimmer, the figures fading._

_“Nooooo!!!!!”_

& & & & & &

Diana shot up in bed, her heart racing. Her shaking fingers touched the Medal around her throat. She threw off her blankets and yanked on a robe, hurrying out of her room and down to the infirmary.

She paused at the glass to the room where Clark lay, Bruce’s head bent and resting on his lover’s arm. He was still in costume, but only for the strictest of security reasons. There was staff here that made unmasking impossible. His hands were ungloved, one holding on tightly to Clark’s.

Lex was pacing up and down the corridor, dressed in a rumpled shirt and jeans. She had never seen him dressed so casually before.

“How is he?” 

Lex turned. “Still fighting.” 

Her fist curled against the glass. “The lead-reinforced armor did well. Until they brought out the cannon.”

“Yeah.” Lex’s voice was ragged. “Those armor-piercing projectiles sure did a number on him.” He rubbed his face. “Want some coffee?”

Diana shrugged. “Why not?”

She and Lex went down to the cafeteria.

This was a secret facility, built to care for very special patients. There were guest rooms and Diana had taken up residence in one of them, spelling Bruce when he was too exhausted to protest, and Linda, Barbara, Dick, Roy, Ollie and Dinah were frequent visitors as well.

The cafeteria was very quiet, only one worker on duty. Lex poured out two cups of coffee and he and Diana sat at a window table.

Diana liked looking out at the woods surrounding the hospital on three sides. The heat of summer was long gone, the leaves in full autumn color. The ocean stretched out to the horizon, a lighthouse horn sounding its mournful song.

“It is so peaceful here,” she murmured.

“It is.” Lex glanced at the TV that was set at the end of the room from the ceiling. “There seems to be a lull in the fighting.”

Diana sipped the strong coffee. “Do not let it fool you. The Davons are nothing what they seem.”

Lex nodded, pushing the mug around-and-around. “They’re a strange race. There doesn’t seem to be anything special about them, and yet they’ve already laid waste to half the Earth.”

Diana suppressed a shudder. She had no desire to think about the ruined cities that she had flown over or seen on the JLA’s monitors. Even the regular TV carried pictures of death and destruction.

“Bruce seems to be in a pretty bad way.” As she jerked her head up he smiled sardonically. “Yes, I know their identities, but you already guessed that.”

“Nothing much gets by you, Lex.”

“Nope, nothing much does.” He sipped his coffee. “I knew Clark long before Bruce ever did.”

Suspicions confirmed, Diana said nothing. Let Lex steer the course of this conversation.

“But then, I knew Bruce long before Clark ever did.”

She tilted her head. “Is that important to you?”

“You never forget people from your past, Princess.” He took a longer sip. “Bruce and I connected because we were two-of-a-kind at school, and we lived the same kind of life. We knew who and what each other was from the beginning, because we were seeing mirror images.”

“Bruce might disagree with that.”

Lex’s mouth quirked. “He would, because he’s a Caped Crusader for Justice.” A shadow passed across Lex’s face. “He lost his parents, and I lost my mother, both at early ages. We lived in absolute luxury and were hollow inside. At least he had Alfred.”

Diana allowed herself to indulge her curiosity. “And Clark?”

Lex’s smile grew softer. “Clark was…different.” He drank again. “And I don’t mean the alien part. He was open, honest, shy…everything I wasn’t.” His fingers tightened around the mug’s handle. “He wasn’t completely honest, of course. And all the deceptions and misunderstandings took a toll. We drifted apart, and he met Bruce.” He finished his coffee. “End of story.”

Diana doubted that but said, “And what about you, Lex? Bruce thinks your ambition will be the end of you.”

Lex barked his laughter. “He’s probably right! But he’s just as obsessed and ambitious as I am. He just channels it differently.”

_And he won the pretty Kryptonian._

Diana sipped her own coffee, pleased that Lex had noticed her preference for strong and black.

“Will you try to rule the world when we have driven off the Davons?”

Lex leaned back. “Who says we ever will?”

Diana’s stomach tightened. It had been a fear of her own recently. “I do not know. But we have to keep trying.”

Shrewd eyes looked at her. “And what about you, Princess? Are you interested in continuing to try?”

Images of all she had lost paraded before her eyes. She took a long drink.

“I am an Amazon, Lex. I must never give up.”

Even when she wanted to.


	6. Rain-Streaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections in rain-streaked glass.

Diana affixed her Lasso to her belt and walked down the hall to Clark’s room. He looked up with a smile and she ran a practiced eye over him: wan color, still weak, but slowly getting better.

The day was rainy, with little sunlight to heal Clark. Lex would have provided sunlamps, but Clark had gently said he needed the real thing. 

She wondered about that. In the past, sunlamps had always been beneficial and an adequate substitute.

“Good morning, Clark.” She looked around. “Where is your Bat-shadow?”

Clark laughed. “Lex took him to the cafeteria. Insisted, actually.”

“Well, Bruce needs to eat.”

“He’s the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”

“And you would not have him any other way.”

Clark grinned and she took a seat in the chair that Bruce had vacated. She crossed her legs and said, “So, how are you feeling today?”

“Better.” He looked out the window. “The ocean seems rather tempest-tossed today.”

“It is.” She might go for a swim later. “Clark, why will the sunlamps not work for you?”

He shrugged. “They just don’t, anymore. I don’t know why. I need the real thing.”

She wondered if it was a Kryptonian physiology thing. Everyone had just assumed that Clark’s body would absorb sunlight in the same way for the rest of his life. Perhaps that was not so.

“Dick and Roy told your parents about your improvement.”

Clark smiled. “I’m glad. I called Mom and Dad but I’m really happy that Dick and Roy are staying with them for awhile. Lian’s with them.” He sounded a little tired. “She’s a real angel.”

Diana stiffened but answered, “Yes, she is a wonderful little girl.” 

“I suspect Mom’s apple pie might have urged them to give the news in person.”

Diana laughed a genuine laugh. “I agree! Still, it’s good for the boys to have some R&R. This war has gone on for only six months but it seems like a lifetime.”

Clark’s sympathetic eyes were on her. “How are you doing, Diana?”

She kept the smile plastered on her face. “Fine, Clark. I am accustomed to a Warrior’s duty.”

“But not to quite this high price?” 

“Oh, we all have to pay a price. This invasion is something out of _The War Of The Worlds_. Pity these aliens are not susceptible to the common cold.” She twisted the chain of her Medal.

Sadness tinged Clark’s eyes but he said, “Have there been any major attacks lately?”

“No, and that worries me.” At his puzzled look she continued, “The Davons have not given us any indication that they intend to give up. Why should they? They have killed millions already and laid waste to several major cities. Why should they stop now? We fight them, but we cannot drive them off.” The rain drummed on the roof. “If they have pulled back, that could mean major trouble.” 

“I agree.” His mouth set in a grim line. “I need to get out of this bed and back into action pronto.”

“Well, there is no use fretting. You will get your strength back soon. Perhaps it is for the best that you are at such a low ebb now while the Davons have pulled back.”

“Maybe.” Clark sighed. They listened to the rain plinking on the windows. 

Diana saw the look of sympathy again and probably should have been angry or sad. Instead, she felt the hollowness that had been carved out of her since Steve’s death, and then from the deaths of her mother and sisters. She kept getting up every day because she had to. If she allowed herself to feel…

“Diana…”

“Please do not.” She stood up, her fist clenched around the Medal. The scalloped edges cut into her skin. “I cannot think about them, about any of them, Clark. The dreams are bad enough.” She started pacing. “Do you know how I can face the rest of my life? Because I am not sure I can. Steve was my heart, my soul. He and I were destined to be together.” She thought bitterly of Destiny and wondered if the Goddess could have warned her, but of course not. The curse of Destiny was to See but not to Speak unless commanded. “When you and Bruce were arguing over letting Lex work with the JLA, he looked at me and abruptly stopped. I knew what he was thinking: time was too short to waste arguing with you. I felt like…I _feel_ like…I’m walking around with half my limbs amputated. There is a big hole inside of me, Clark. It will never be filled.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I…I should have been there on the Island. I should have died with my people.” Her hand tightened around the Medal. “There is nothing left for me here anymore.” 

“Diana…”

She saw his sad reflection in the window’s glass.

_Please do not say you know how I feel. You do not! You have your parents, healthy and alive. You have your Beloved constantly at your side! You are not even the last of your race anymore with Linda and Kon._

Shame swept over her at her sudden anger, and as quickly drained out of her. All that was left was the emptiness.

“I see him in my dreams, when I can sleep, that is, and my mother is there in other dreams. I see the plane crash, over and over, and I hear my mother’s final cries as she is cut down…” Diana stopped at the window, looking out at the storm-tossed sea. “If I let myself think of them too much, Lyssa will have me.”

“Lyssa?”

“The Goddess of Madness.”

The windowpane rattled slightly as a gust of wind blew up from the ocean. Raindrops spattered the window, streaking down like tears.

Diana tightened her fist, blood running down her palm as she fought to push down a terrible, black surge of emotion, of grief welling up in her like a Fury, screaming to be let out as the foghorn blew sadly in the distance.

Fingers trailing down the glass, Diana slid to the floor, head bowed and body shaking. Clark struggled out of bed and knelt next to her, his strong arms sliding around her as she buried her face in his chest.

“Clark…!”

Clark quickly shook his head and Bruce set aside the tray, then joined his lover and friend on the floor.

The rain came down harder.


	7. Diamond Sunlight (With A Touch Of Rainbow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gets several visitors and when the sun comes out, it’s a wonderful thing.

**Five Months Ago**

“I don’t like it.”

“Ollie…”

“I’m sorry, Diana. You forget that I was at Excelsior, too. I know Lex as well as Bruce does.” He sipped his tea. “Though probably not as well as Clark does.”

Diana looked at the Emerald Archer sitting across the table from her in the meeting room. The Hall of Justice was quiet, most of the League trying to get some much-needed rest before the next wave of attacks. She and Ollie were on monitor duty, and he had complained about leaving Clark in Lex’s ‘tender care’, as he put it.

“Clark has to rest, and Lex is working on new armor.”

“Bruce is letting him work on it alone?”

“Pretty much, though Lex has labs at Rosewood.”

“Hmph.” Ollie picked up a chocolate chip cookie. An Alfred special. “I suppose he would be right there in the labs if he wasn’t hovering over Clark.” 

Diana knew that Ollie was teasing about the ‘hovering’ and smiled. “Lex can try to pull something, but he is testing the new armor on Linda. Barbara is with her. You can bet that nothing will get past those two.”

Ollie snorted. “One’s a Super and one’s a Bat. Guess not.”

“Arrows are pretty clever, too.”

He grinned. “’Course! They get it from the founder.”

This time Diana genuinely laughed. “I will tell Roy, Mia, and Connor that.”

“Go ahead.” White teeth gleamed. His boots were up on the conference table and his posture slouched, but Diana wasn’t fooled. A man who ran his own company and made millions, had invented all the trick arrows and weaponry he used, and who could charm the birds out of the trees to run for Mayor was no fool. “Why do you think that Clark is taking so long to recover from the green stuff? All he ever needed before was a good sunbathing.”

“I do not know. That worries Bruce, too, and Lex is trying to find an answer. In the meantime, he is testing the armor.”

Ollie took another cookie. “Selina called in a little while ago. She and her protégé, Catgirl, are keeping an eye on Gotham.”

“Ah, yes, Cassandra Cain?"

"She’s the one.” 

“An unusual girl.” Diana picked up her own cookie. “She reads body language and is an exceptional martial arts artist.”

“Selina took her in and decided it was time for a protégé like Bruce and I have had.” Ollie sighed. “Star City has been lucky so far, but Gotham was hit in a part of town pretty bad. Shows how much Bruce is in love to be at Clark’s side instead of patrolling that city of his.”

“He should not waste time. He should be with Clark,” Diana said softly.

Ollie looked at her with sympathy but she pretended to ignore it. Sometimes the sympathy…or was it pity?…was the worst of all.

“Well, as long as the Pretty Bird puts up with me, I’m good.”

“She is a saint, Ollie.”

He smirked.

& & & & & &

Diana heard the voices before she reached Clark’s room. Linda was sitting on the bed and Barbara and Dick were insisting that Bruce eat the soup, sandwich and fruit that Dick had brought him.

“Hello, all! Dick, where’s Roy?”

“He’s down in the labs talking to Lex, and I might join him…after I get this stubborn Bat to eat.” 

Clark snorted. “Dick, you should know better.”

Dick grinned and Bruce looked put-upon, but he ate the soup to start. 

“It’s from your mom, Clark.”

“Mmm.” Clark had his own food on a tray set in his bed. “Mom’s food is great for what ails you.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Linda and Dick laughed. Barbara turned back from the window and joined in.

“Hello, Diana!” Clark’s eyes sparkled at her presence. “I assume everything’s okay at the moment?”

She nodded, wanting to put his mind at ease right away. “You seem better, my friend.”

“I’m feeling much better. I know it’s still raining out, but the forecast projects sun for tomorrow. I intend to go out in the garden and soak it up.”

“Good. That bodes well.” Diana looked at Linda. “How go the experiments?”

“Very well, actually. This armor is even more reinforced but still light enough to keep flexibility at a premium.” 

“Good.” Diana noticed Barbara’s expression and turned to Dick. “How are Roy and Lian?”

“Enjoying every minute of the farm, and Clark’s parents. You really hit the jackpot with them, Clark.”

“I know.” Clark’s smile was like the sun itself, and Bruce was mesmerized by it. Diana smiled serenely.

Roy poked his head in. “Is it safe, Robbie?”

Dick laughed. “Bruce hasn’t taken my head off yet, so, yeah, it’s safe.”

Roy grinned and came into the room, the two young men kissing in greeting.

“Get a room, you two!” Linda said with a smile.

“Oh, sure,” Dick answered. “And I suppose your Red doesn’t kiss you in public?”

Linda stuck her tongue out and laughter rippled around the room. Diana noticed that Clark was smiling and even Bruce couldn’t help but grin, the couples in the room radiating happiness. 

She thought she saw a flash of blond hair beside her but when she turned, there was nothing. 

“Barbara, I feel chatty,” Diana said. “Would you accompany me to the cafeteria to get some coffee?”

“Oh, certainly.”

The two women walked to the cafeteria, boot heels clicking in the quiet corridors. The civilian personnel who worked here forced the heroes to stay costumed, but Barbara had snapped her lenses back and her eyes were visible.

“What is wrong?” Diana asked softly.

Barbara’s jaw set. “I know that Lex is helping us in this war. I’m just not sure if I trust him completely.” 

“I do not trust him completely myself, but he is a smart man. He knows he must work with us to save Earth.”

Barbara sighed. “I know. I just…Clark trusts him a little _too_ much.”

“Ah.” Carefully Diana said, “Then you know…?”

Barbara nodded. “Not everyone does. I mean, Dick guessed it about the same time that Bruce did, and Ollie knows. He told Dinah, who agreed. Linda knows, and I think she may lean a little toward trusting Lex because of it.” Barbara’s expression was stubborn, and Diana knew that Lex would have a Bat-shadow during his testing with Linda. 

“Clark’s feelings for Lex were a long time ago.”

“But not gone completely.”

Diana sighed. “No.”

Barbara looked at her. “Diana, Lex is obsessed with Clark. Not just Superman, but Clark. Lex is very complex. Hell, I should know! I’ve worked with Bruce for years, and even though he dislikes the thought, he and Lex are very much alike. Both men are dangerous, and Lex even more so because he doesn’t consider staying on the right side of the law at all times.” Her green eyes were intense. “They’re also men who never give up when they want something. And Lex has never given up on Clark.”

Diana shivered. Bruce would fight Lex to the death for Clark. 

“Well, perhaps the Davons will solve things all around.” Diana’s eyes were cold. “They take away loved ones all the time. This triangle may never become a problem.”

Barbara looked shocked for a moment, then resigned. She remained silent as they entered the cafeteria.

They got their coffee and sat by the window, Barbara stirring the sugar in her mug. She looked up and said, “As for loved ones being lost in this war, you’d better hope that neither Clark or Dick are lost.”

Curious, Diana asked, “Why them specifically?”

“Bruce would never survive the loss of either of them.”

Diana lifted an eyebrow. “That is a pretty strong statement.”

Barbara sipped her coffee. “It is, and I stand by it.” She put the mug down. “Bruce desperately needs the light those two bring to him. Alfred kept him sane after his parents’ deaths, but he needed more. When he took in Dick after Dick’s parents were killed, that boy kept him connected to the world, otherwise he would have sunk into the darkness. Look what happened to him after the Joker killed Jason. He pushed away Dick and was falling into the abyss before our eyes. Finally, Dick was able to bring him back, but he had considerable help. Clark.”

Diana considered. “You could be right.”

Barbara’s eyes were shadowed. “Bruce has incredible willpower, but he’s the most fragile of all the Bats.”

Diana felt a little chill go down her spine.

& & & & & &

The sun shone brightly, glittering like diamonds on the sea and in the garden, leaves and grass heavy with past rain now sparkling with rainbows as dawn spread out rosy-pink, lemon-yellow, and lush-orange across the sky.

Clark stood in his costume, Bruce beside him, the dark Bat-costume incongruous in all the shining light.

Further back were Linda, Barbara, Dick, Roy, and Diana. 

“It’s always a treat to see the re-charging,” Dick said with a twinkle in his eye. Roy grinned and slipped an arm around his lover’s waist.

Bruce was beside Clark to help prop him up. Clark smiled at him, then lifted his arms and closed his eyes, the sun bathing him in sparkling light.

Diana sensed a new presence behind her. Lex. 

Clark’s semi-pale color was starting to improve, his shaky balance growing more confident as the sun’s rays caressed him with golden fingers, his smile beautific as diamonds glittered in his hair. 

Bruce was watching closely, as awed as any of them. Linda was nodding slightly, understanding the process, and she lifted her own face to the sun, Barbara’s arm sliding around her back under her cape.

The piercing cry of a seagull wheeling out over the ocean echoed around the garden, a bright candy-striped sailboat bobbing on its journey as it sailed by.

 _It is like being in the presence of the Gods_ , Diana thought.

After several minutes, Clark opened his eyes. He flexed his muscles, then leaped into the air.

Strength.

Power.

Beauty.

Diana heard Lex’s intake of breath behind her.

They had their Greatest Hero back.


	8. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle commences.

**Two Weeks Ago**

When the Final Battle came, it was a titanic struggle.

Diana waded through the smoke and fire and cleaved through the enemy like the classic knife through butter. Ashes of memories and feelings lay cold in her heart, and she felt its bitter taste in her mouth.

Some of the heroes had fallen in the months since that day at Rosewood when Clark had rejuvenated in the garden. Hawkman, the Flash and Robin were gone, and Barbara had taken a bad hit, but she had insisted upon fighting in this battle. Linda had given up arguing and instead stayed as close to her as possible.

Diana had fought in the sky at first with her invisible plane, but then the ground troops had needed her. She resolutely pushed the memory of her dream last night out of her mind (“Daughter, you must be true to your Amazonian heritage”) and allowed only a cold precision to guide her actions. 

And yet the memory of that dream was so vivid…

& & & & & &

_Diana slept fitfully, finally dropping into a troubled slumber._

& & & & & &

_The waves lapped up on the beach and Diana shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She saw the gold-topped buildings of her city, and then a figure in flowing white appeared._

_“Aphrodite?”_

_“You compliment me, Daughter.”_

_“Mother!”_

_“Yes.” The figure’s face could not be seen, backlit by the sun, and Diana could not move, only look and speak. “The Final Battle is on the morrow. You must gather up all your strength, for it will be difficult, very difficult.”_

_Bitterness flooded Diana’s tongue. “It already is, Mother.”_

_Sympathy laced Hippolyta’s voice. “I know, child.” She touched the belt she wore. “Know that sometimes Destiny is a bitter taste.”_

_“I am rather tired of Destiny, Mother.”_

_“Yes, I cannot blame you.”_

_Diana hesitated. “Mother, are you well? My sisters? And…?”_

_Diana thought she saw a smile. “All are well, Diana. The sadness you feel will continue, but you must endure it. There are losses to come, but from the ashes as the Phoenix was risen, you will see a new world born.”_

_“I…do not wish to lose the old one.”_

_“I know.” Sadness tinged Hippolyta’s voice. “But we can only deal with what is given us. Be strong, my daughter. Know that you are loved.” She held out her hand and turned. “Follow your heart.”_

_Diana saw the figure of the man she loved appear as he took Hippolyta’s hand, his face also shadowed, hair backlit by the sun. It glowed as brightly as her mother’s crown._

_“Steve,” she breathed._

_“Angel.”_

_“Speak, my son.”_

_Steve’s head inclined respectfully, “Yes, my Queen.”_

_Hippolyta disappeared into the light, and Diana noticed that her Beloved was dressed in combat fatigues._

_“Steve…”_

_“I know it’s difficult, Angel. Final battles always are.” His voice was soft. “I know that your Warrior soul will see this through.”_

_“I miss you.”_

_“I know.” She could hear a sad smile in his voice. “Know that I will always love you, my Princess.”_

_She came forward and saw his face. He smiled and touched her Medal. Strong hands lightly gripped her shoulders and they kissed._

_“I will always be with you, my love.”_

& & & & & &

_Diana awoke with a start, listening to the sound of the ocean outside her window here at Rosewood._

_She drew her knees up and rested her head on both._

& & & & & &

Diana drove forward, wielding her Lasso and Sword as skillfully as possible. She saw Linda high in the sky, armored and smashing Davon planes left and right. Not too far away was Clark, doing the same thing, and on the ground were Bruce and Barbara, staying close. She saw Dick somersaulting over several soldiers and smashing into one, toppling him over, while Roy and Ollie let loose a barrage of arrows. Dinah opened her mouth and the Canary Cry reverberated over the battlefield.

There were more battles-within-the-battle, heroes and military dashing here and there in almost helter-skelter fashion, some of the U.S. Army and Marines in LexCorp and WayneTech armor.

Through it all, Diana fought, blocking out anything but her goal of victory.

Though she was sure that she had seen a flash of blond hair beside her more than once.

& & & & & &

The smoke was acrid, filling her lungs and she spat it out. The blue skies of spring were littered with black plumes, and she could smell the blood and oil of smashed soldiers and weapons that strewed the hard ground.

Bruised and bloodied, she quickly checked to see if she still had her Medal around her neck. Relieved when she felt the familiar metal, she allowed herself to gaze across the battlefield.

She heard the Canary Cry before she saw Dinah cradling her green-garbed lover. Further away a dark figure was huddled over a bright one, the armor blasted away and blood and green liquid mixed in a macabre splash. She saw Bruce’s head come up, his hand tear away his cowl, and an inhuman howl mix with the sonic Canary Cry.

Diana gripped her Sword harder, then started to join them.

A flash of red caught her eye. She turned and saw a scrap of red cloth flutter on the breeze, and then saw a red boot sticking out from behind a large boulder. She left Dinah and Bruce to their grieving, as every Warrior needed time to scream their pain, raw and elemental, before receiving sympathetic sorrow.

Diana’s boots crunched over the ground, and then she stopped.

They looked merely asleep, bodies close together, but it wasn’t the sleep of the living.

Dick was turned toward Roy, who was also facing him. Diana bent down and saw the wounds in the back of Dick’s head and back. She was puzzled for a moment as to how Roy had died, and then saw the hole in his chest under Dick’s hand.

She wondered who had been wounded first, and did they have a chance to say goodbye to each other? Her Beloved…nearly every bone in his body had been broken…but he had survived just long enough to speak his love to her. Had Dick and Roy been as fortunate?

Maybe it did not matter, because they were both gone. No broken-hearted partners left behind.

The flap of wings brought her head up. Shayera alighted.

“No,” said the redhead softly.

Diana stood. “We will have to tend to Dinah and Bruce. Perhaps it would be better if they did not see the bodies.”

Shayera nodded.

It was too late. Dinah gently laid Ollie down and was running forward, terrible knowledge in her eyes.

“Not my boy-o,” she pleaded. “Not my boy-o, too!”

Shayera grabbed her but Dinah twisted away.

“No! Not him, too! Ollie’s gone and now Roy! And Dick! Both my boy-o’s! No! Nooo!!!”

Wild with grief, she fought Shayera and Diana, and Diana saw with a dawning sense of horror Bruce looking their way. She saw him copy Dinah’s gentle laying of the body he held down on the ground and stalk toward them.

“No, Bruce,” Diana whispered.

He reached her, the light in his eyes flickering. She blocked his way.

“Let me see,” he grated.

“Bruce…”

He pushed past her.

The flickering light died.

Bruce fell to his knees, a trembling hand reaching out to touch Dick’s hair. He laid the other hand on Roy’s arm.

“Not my beautiful boy,” he whispered. “Not my sunshine, my laughing child, my _heart_.” His voice was soft but trembling. “Momma and Daddy left me, and Tim did, and then Clark did, just a little while ago, and now you’ve left me, my Little Bird. You can’t leave me. _Ever.”_

Other heroes were either turning away or starting to approach hesitantly. Diana saw Barbara limping toward them.

Diana knelt beside Bruce. “I’m sorry, Bruce.” It was odd, this quiet while Dinah wailed in a raging fury only a few feet away. Bruce did not seem to hear her, just rocking slightly. He stilled.

Then he looked at her. “Oh, it’s fine.” He smiled. “Clark and I will invite all the Arrows to Smallville for some fresh country air. Clark always says that it’s the best thing for them. He loves the ocean by the Manor, but he loves his childhood home, too.” Diana’s blood chilled. “And Dick and Roy will be there with Lian. She’s such a beautiful child. She’s my first grandchild. Ahh, Barbara, good to see you. Where’s Linda?”

Barbara was staring down at Dick. “Um, she’s close by.” A tear slid down her cheek. “Come on, Bruce.” She looked sorrowfully at Roy.

“No.” He shook his head. “I have to stay here. Ollie and Clark and I have to host a big party, one where all the families will be together.” Bruce smiled at Diana. “Of course you must bring Steve, Diana.”

Diana nearly broke her Sword hilt but she managed a ghost of a smile. “Of course, Bruce.”

Bruce looked around. “Where’s Clark?”

Diana glanced at the battlefield. She saw Lex kneeling beside Clark’s body. “We will find him. Let Barbara help you.”

Bruce frowned. “Help me do what?”

“To leave this place for somewhere better.”

She saw that Lex was gone and now Linda was in his place, her face streaked with tears as she lightly touched her cousin’s face. Several feet away, Hal was kneeling next to Ollie, grief in the bow of his head.

“All right.” Bruce stood, almost placidly, and Barbara gripped his arm tightly. Dinah had collapsed on the ground, Shayera’s arm around her, and Connor and Mia had run up, faces white. Connor kept looking back at Ollie and Hal.

“Take care of your mother,” Diana said. “Shayera and I will take care of Dick and Roy.”

The stricken Arrows nodded, Mia hugging Dinah as Connor stood over them both.

Bruce suddenly gripped Diana’s arms and spoke, frantic. “They didn’t leave me, they can’t leave me, I have to tell Alfred to plan the party, I can’t…” A wild look came into his eyes as he shook her. “Please, Momma and Daddy left me, my Clark and Dick and Tim…Roy’s my boy, too…they can’t be gone…” Diana was stricken: she was looking into the eyes of a frightened eight-year-old. 

Barbara gently took Bruce’s hand. “Come with me, Bruce.” He was trembling and Diana was afraid that he would shatter. “Please.”

Bruce shook his head and suddenly broke away, desperately crawling back toward the bodies as he avoided grasping hands with Bat-like skill. He reached out a shaking hand and touched Dick’s hair. “Please, Dick, please, wake up. Don’t leave me. You said that _you would never leave me!”_ His voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

Diana laid a hand on his shoulder. “Bruce, please go with Barbara.” 

Bruce looked at her, his tear-streaked face desolate. “All right,” he said brokenly, then took a deep breath, attempting a smile. “I have to consult with Alfred on the party plans.” He stood up with a dazed expression, allowing Barbara to lead him away.

Diana felt her body trembling. Lyssa had made her claim.

They had lost Bruce as surely as they had lost all his loved ones.

She turned and nodded to Shayera. Grimly, both women turned to their task.

A robin sang from the nearby trees, and Diana nearly collapsed.

“Goodbye,” she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.


	9. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana says her goodbyes.

**The Present**

Diana pushed back from the table. “Thank you, Martha.”

“You’re very welcome, dear.” Martha Kent picked up the plates and Jonathan said, “Martha’s apple pie is the best.”

Diana smiled. “No argument there.” She was dressed in jeans and red shirt, her Medal glinting in the late spring sun. “I worry about leaving you and Alfred and Steve’s parents behind.”

“We’ll be fine, dear.” Jonathan patted her hand. He suddenly looked tired. 

“Well, I will be on my way.” Diana kissed Jonathan’s cheek and he smiled, slowly getting up from the table and walking up the stairs.

“He’ll have a nap and be better by tonight,” Martha said as she finished washing the plates and glasses. “Let’s go out on the porch.”

Diana found it hard to believe that the world was such a war-ravaged place as she sat on the swing with Martha, seeing fields of corn off in the distance.

“How are you going to manage this farm?”

“Just as we always have.”

Guilt flooded through Diana. “I should stay. The world is going to be ravaged by disease, lawlessness, so many governments are gone and leaving nothing in their wake…”

Martha patted her hand. “You have to leave.” Martha’s reddish hair was showing streaks of gray now. “Thank you for telling us about that last battle and Clark’s part in it.”

“I am so sorry…”

“Don’t be.” At Diana’s look of surprise, Martha said, “Dear Diana, my son’s greatest fear was outliving all of us by generations. That boy loved with all his heart and soul, and losing everyone around him would have broken him in ways crueler than Kryptonite ever could.” Martha’s expression was serene as she said, “Jonathan and I are getting on. We’ll be joining Clark someday. We have no regrets.”

“That is…good.”

“I’m sorry about Bruce.”

Diana shook her head. “As you said, do not be. He was lost…he would have suffered quite a bit. Passing away peacefully in his sleep was probably for the best.”

_Thank the Goddesses._

“How are you doing?”

Diana swallowed. “I miss them all so much.” She looked at Martha. “Half my soul is gone.”

“I know.” Martha glanced up at the second floor. “But he’ll be waiting for you.”

“I am not sure that I can successfully complete this new Mission.”

“You will.”

Swinging on the Kent porch as the wind blew through the fields of corn, Diana thought that maybe she could.

She closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her, teasing her hair and touching her skin. She felt a light brush against her lips and opened her eyes, but nothing was there.

Still, she smiled.

& & & & & &

Diana climbed up the small hill, enjoying the view of the ocean. She shaded her eyes and saw the elderly man bending over the flowers planted before the massive headstone.

“Hello, Alfred.” 

“Oh, hello, Miss Diana.” He straightened up and looked comfortable in gardening clothes and an old straw hat. “You have come to say goodbye?” 

She nodded. “I will be back, once a year. But for now…Alfred, are you sure you will not take Martha and Jonathan up on their offer of coming to live with them?” 

Alfred smiled gently. “Miss Diana, my place is here.”

“But it is not safe here. Gotham was badly hit, the worst coming in the last days. Gangs are roaming the city and it is not safe for you out here all alone.”

“I can’t leave Wayne Manor.” He squared his shoulders. “They’ve already come, anyway, and taken what they could. I managed to stash away some valuables and sentimental items down in the Cave, but I couldn’t save everything. Since there’s nothing left for them to steal, they’ll leave this place alone.”

Diana was saddened at the thought of Wayne Manor vandalized but she said, “I wish you luck then, Alfred.”

“Thank you, Miss Diana. I wish you the same.”

She nodded, then stood beside him as they looked out at the sparkling sea. While humanity was ravaged, Gaia was tending the earth as much as she could. There were places like the Kent farm that was still untouched, and now Wayne Manor, bruised but broken, still survived.

“Master Bruce felt so deeply.” She turned to face Alfred, who was still gazing outward. “People thought he felt nothing. Those who knew him best knew otherwise.” He looked at her. “Thank you for bringing him peace.”

Tears shimmered in Diana’s eyes as he took her hand and patted it.

They walked away from the headstone, carved with many names now.

& & & & & &

Diana laid a spray of yellow roses on the grave, her hand trembling slightly. She heard footsteps and waited until the person stood beside her.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

Diana looked at Sarah Jean. “I know.”

Steve’s sister brushed strands of yellow hair out of her eyes. They were quiet for a moment, then she said softly, “He was a good brother. He always had a good heart. He teased me, but he wasn’t one of those bullying brothers. He really respected me.” She looked at Diana. “He always respected women.”

“Otherwise, you and Cecilia would have kicked his ass.”

Sarah Jean laughed. “True! He always said that. But Dad is the same way. He and Steve had to have some macho in them to survive the military but you probably got the perfect man for an Amazon when you brought him home to us after he crashed off Paradise Island.”

Diana clamped down on the feelings swirling through her. “He was perfect for what I needed.” She looked down at the stone. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Sarah Jean reached out and grasped Diana’s hand. “I do, too.”

& & & & & &

Diana walked away from the cemetery, Sarah Jean returning to her home. Diana had already spoken to Cecilia and Jim, and now she had to make her final preparations before leaving.

She stopped as she saw Lex in the road.

“Lex. What are you doing here?”

“Come to see you off.” He was dressed in casual black pants and sport jacket over a red shirt. 

They fell into step together as they walked down the road. “Should the world be worried?”

He laughed. “Maybe. I will be consolidating power, though I lost a lot of it during the War. But I still have enough money to get things done. It may take the rest of my life, but I’ll do it.”

“Admirable.” Diana looked at his profile. “Clark would have approved.”

His gaze met hers. “You won’t have to worry about Martha and Jonathan. I’ll keep my eye on them.”

“Good. Smallville was relatively unscathed, but the more the people in the cities face disease and starvation, they’ll hit the road and swarm over places like Kansas in search of food.”

“Don’t worry.” Lex put his hands in his pockets. “Also, I’ll be keeping an eye on Alfred and the Trevors.”

“Why?”

A small smile touched his lips. “Maybe because Clark would have approved.” 

She wondered about this complex man. 

“He still loved you.”

Lex looked happy and sad all at once. “A part of him, maybe. He loved Bruce.”

“But he never forgot you.”

A shrug of the shoulders. “Maybe he should have.”

“I do not think so.”

She saw a bit of scarlet cloth peeking out of his jacket pocket and remembered the day on the battlefield. Clark had still worn his cape. If Lex had needed that talisman, she would not begrudge him. She touched her Medal and said, “It will not be easy, this new, broken world.”

He grinned with relish. “I like a challenge.” He paused in his walking and she stopped, too. “You’ll be building a new world. That won’t be easy, either.” 

“No, it will not.” She smiled. “I like a challenge.”

He laughed. “Thank God for Amazons.”

“Thank the Goddesses, yes.”

He laughed again, and they continued walking down the road.


	10. Long Live The Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins to a new life for Diana and chosen friends.

Omar smiled. “Welcome, Wonder Woman!”

“Hello, Omar. Is Lian ready?”

Omar nodded, sadness tingeing his smile. “I’m going to miss that little girl.”

Diana put her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been a good and faithful servant, Omar. I’m sure you will see her again someday. But she must come with me. There is little left for her here now.”

He nodded and went down the hall to get Lian.

Diana walked over to the window. Down below was a street empty of cars except for Barbara’s, and pedestrians were scarce. New York had been hit hard, and many people had left the city. 

It was time now, to leave for the other dimension where she, the Last Living Amazon, could re-build the Amazon nation. She was taking those that Destiny had named, and if she was successful, one day Amazons would populate Paradise Island again and be the foremost Warriors to protect Earth should the need arise again.

They would be given the power to create a new generation out of clay, as she had been created, and there were the women she was taking with her. 

Diana took off her Medal and looked at in the morning sunlight. Vulcan had modified it to her request: instead of a medal it was now a locket. She opened it and saw the smiling face of her Beloved in one oval, and a lock of sun-bright hair in the other. A tear slipped down her cheek. 

She closed the Locket and replaced it around her neck. Her hand went to her belt. Within a small compartment rested a ruby-and-silver rosary taken from her Beloved on that day a year ago.

She turned as Barbara came in. “Ready to go, Diana?” 

“Just waiting for Lian.” 

As if on cue, the little girl rushed into the living room. “Diana! Barbara!”

Barbara scooped up the little girl into her arms. “All packed, Precious?”

Lian nodded, suddenly sad. “I said goodbye to Papa and Daddy and Grandpa Ollie and Grandpa Bruce and…” She couldn’t continue.

“You can visit them again someday. Now, Aunt Dinah and Linda and Selina are waiting.” Barbara looked at Diana. “I’ll take her down to the car.”

Diana nodded. Omar went with them, helping with the luggage.

Diana looked at the sunlight glinting off the Statue of Liberty out in the harbor. The Lady had been damaged but still stood proudly. 

The rays of the sun starting to appear in the sky made her think of Clark. She knew that her request to Athena and Aphrodite to loosen Lyssa’s grip on Bruce had been the right thing to do. She had felt his agony even while his mind was screaming its denial.

Barbara had been right that day in the Rosewood cafeteria. 

She thought of those who had pledged themselves to come with her. Selina was bringing Cass, too. The girl’s unusual abilities would work well with Amazon teaching. Lian was going to do very well. She had her fathers’ spirit and some of Roy’s physical gifts. Dinah had survived her grief enough to agree to coming with Diana. Linda and Barbara would not only be excellent Amazons, they would bond in the Old Way and be shining examples of Amazon love.

Shayera and Kori were returning to their home planets to guard against Davon invasions there, and J’onn was going with Shayera to help train new Warriors there.

Many of the superheroes were staying here on Earth, helping to rebuild and stave off the starvation and savagery that was already sweeping the planet. Disease would certainly run rampant.

Diana sighed. She still felt that she should stay, but Destiny had been quite firm. So had Aphrodite and Athena. She was no longer the Princess.

She was the Queen, and she had to re-create her people.

She watched Barbara help Omar load the luggage into the car, and Lian scrambled in.

They would gather on Paradise Island and from there, journey to the new dimension.

She touched her new Medal/Locket, and then picked up her mother’s Sword and Shield.

Diana left the Harper-Grayson apartment as the sun rose up over the Statue of Liberty to herald the new day.


End file.
